


Berries

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [111]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosita gets a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berries

“Oh my god, I think I love you.” Rosita accepted the bucket of raspberries from Tara, greedily hugging it to her chest for a moment. “When did you have time to pick these?”

Tara shrugged, “We had a flat tire and it was either helped Glenn fix the flat or pick as many berries on the side of the road. We had stopped right next to this large field and the tree line was thick with berry bushes. We had the buckets in the van, and the other guys helped with the flat.” She slouched back on the sofa and sighed, “I think I scratched up my arms on those little plants though and I ache all over.”

“You need to start dating so someone can give you a massage after days like this.” Rosita smirked, “Or just let Eugene do it.”

“No thanks.” Tara frowned, “I like Eugene, but not in that way and he knows it. I don’t know why he still flirts.”

“Maybe because he knows it’s safe with you and that you won’t suddenly start stalking him?”

“Yeah, he seems pretty safe to me too, so I guess that would be okay if that is the reason.” Tara closed her eyes for a moment, “I don’t want to get up again, but I should take that other bucket of berries to Carol. She might want them for baking.”

Rosita frowned down at her bucket of berries, “You don’t expect me to cook with these, do you?”

“No, I just remembered that you said they were your favorite. Fresh fruit is always good, right?” Tara grinned, “Plus, I remember your last attempt at cooking and I wouldn’t want to waste the berries on something like that.”


End file.
